Love is a Book
by AkimotoKikkawa
Summary: A story based around Part 2 of Naruto yet with my own Character named Arashi Suzuki. Read and love to see the fun there will be major differences from Part 2 though. Updates are being postponed till vacation and Christmas break.
1. Chapter 1

_Love is a Book_

A fan fiction written by Akimoto Kikkawa

Summary: The story follows the tails of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Arashi Suzuki. The tale takes place during Part II of the Naruto story, Naruto has returned from training with Jiraiya but has also brought home

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan based work of fiction, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is all owned by the rightful owner and producers, anime and manga as well. I do not own any of the characters except for Arashi Suzuki and the Suzuki family. Please support the official release.**

**Warning: The following is rated M for Mature. Strong use of language, drugs, alcohol, tobacco, suggestive themes, brief nudity, graphic scenes as well and lemon in the future. In this chapter however there is no lemon but a scene in which one of the three main characters plays through his head. You have been warned.**

Chapter 1: The strange ninja

The young male sighed as he looked around, his eyes scanning the road ahead of him as he continued his path. His brown hair flowing in the wind, the length had to be about down to his shoulders. His electric blue eyes were scanning the area around him as he picked his head up. He fiddled with his electric white headband, on the silver metal that has his village's symbol etched into it. He was nervous because it was his first time out of his own home and into a new one. He was leaving the village hidden within the clouds to head into the hidden leaf village.

"Hey Arashi! When we get to Konoha I'm going to take you to Ichiraku's Ramen shop to show you just how much Konoha is! Believe it!" A young hyperactive boy yelled as he jumped up and down. His blond radiant hair seemed to stay in place as he jumped.

"Naruto relax you can eat as much ramen as you want when we get Arashi situated, he's going to be staying in Konoha and well he sure as hell can't stay at your place Naruto. You don't have enough room for the two of you." A fellow man said, he seemed to be wearing a large strange sort of head gear, a metal plate with some strange writing with horns protruding from the tip. He had spikey long white hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes had raspberry red paint around them and sliding down his cheek in a straight line. He had a very masculine face but his nose contained a few warts.

"It's okay Jiraiya-Sensei-Sage I just…haven't been a Jounin for long…and well I'm traveling with the legendary Jiraiya the Toad Sage…and well there's some much talk about you and your stories…" The young male said, he sighed as he continued to fiddle with his headband. He was wearing the standard cloud ninja Jounin vest while wearing a black shirt and blue pants.

"Yeah yeah….hey we're here!" Naruto yelled as he began to run forward. Jumping onto a few buildings after leaving Jiraiya and Arashi to deal with the paper work.

"Hello Konoha!" Naruto yelled as he stood atop of the biggest part of the village.

"Jiraiya-sensei where did you go?" Arashi said as he walked around, in this new village he was completely lost, the only time he had actually been here was only for a week to participate in the Chunnin Exams last year and two years ago. At that time he had been horrible wounded from a surprise attack caused by the Hidden Sand Village.

"Hey you must be new here." With that voice there was no mistake that he instantly knew who it belong to. Turning around the blood began to leave his face as his color left his face.

**Sorry it is short couldn't let it go, I knew the cliff hanger was right there!**

**Anyway Read and review show the low to have some people follow and like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is a Book_

A fan fiction written by Akimoto Kikkawa

Summary: The story follows the tails of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Arashi Suzuki. The tale takes place during Part II of the Naruto story, Naruto has returned from training with Jiraiya but has also brought home

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan based work of fiction, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is all owned by the rightful owner and producers, anime and manga as well. I do not own any of the characters except for Arashi Suzuki and the Suzuki family. Please support the official release.**

**Warning: The following is rated M for Mature. Strong use of language, drugs, alcohol, tobacco, suggestive themes, brief nudity, graphic scenes as well and lemon in the future. In this chapter however there is no lemon but a scene in which one of the three main characters plays through his head. You have been warned.**

"Damn it Naruto! Think before you act!"

"Shut up Arashi! Sai might've already gotten to Sasuke!"

A loud explosion had been heard coming from the north side of the underground tunnel. "Damn it! SAKURA! We're coming hold on!"

"Arashi this way!"

Suddenly the light cleared as a man wearing all black with pale skin stood standing in the middle his black soulless eyes looking straight up. Arashi turned his eyes and saw his friend Sakura standing there in shock. "S-Sasuke." That was all she could say before the two of them caught up to her.

"Naruto…seems like you've acquired two new friends….." A familiar voice said to the blond shinobi, but the voice to Arashi made his blood run cold.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto said looking at him. "You're right…I never knew what it is like to lose a brother…a father….and a mother…but if everything you said was true…then why….Why didn't you kill me that day!? Weren't you going to sever that bond!?"

"It's not that I couldn't kill him that day…I just didn't want to obtain power that day….like him…." Sasuke said as he appeared next to Naruto holding his Katana while wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"N-Naruto look out!" Arashi yelled as Sasuke brought the blade down to his friend. Jumping to Naruto he couldn't believe his eyes as they turned to an electric white and saw the demon inside him.

The blade came down faster than Arashi could move. "Naruto!" Arashi yelled as he heard a stabbing noise. Closing his eyes he could feel a very dark presence closer, looking he saw Sasuke and Naruto in front of the Kyuubi. "T-The Nine…Tails?" Arashi said, his voice quiet and full of fear, suddenly he saw Sasuke destroy the manifested dark charka.

Chapter 2: The Legendary Cherry Blossom and the Dog

The blond haired Shinobi smiled brightly as he took in the scent of his home. The clean fresh air, the smell of the markets, the smell of his favorite ramen shop. Everything he had missed over the past two years. Sure Arashi was a good cook when it came to ramen and other things but boy did he missed his home. Inhaling deeply he leaned back and will all of his will power and the strength of his lungs and vocal cords he was sure that everyone knew he was back. "Hello Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage has returned!"

"Hey Naruto get down here now and explain what the deal is with HIM being here!" A familiar voice shouted! Naruto looked down and smiled then his mouth dropped. Looking at his two friends he saw the pink haired girl smile while holding an almost beaten to death Arashi.

"Naruto! Why is this Cloud Ninja here? He says he is here with you and Jiraiya!" Sakura said as she grabbed Arashi's Jounin jacket by the collar and threw him straight up into the air.

"S-Sakura! I told you I'm sorry for breaking your heart last year!" Arashi said as his head was slammed into the metal pole.

"So Naruto…you sure have changed over the years…So um…what do you think? Do I look more like a woman now?"

"No way Sakura you look the same!" Naruto said unaware of the blush that Sakura had.

"Hey Naruto! Sexy Jutsu!" A male voice that suddenly turned into a female voice. Arashi picked his body off the ground with a very unnerving groan. "Naruto…please…control your…friend…" He said while leaning onto his side.

"So seems as if you two already met. Arashi, Sakura…WOHOHOHO!" Jiraiya said as he walked up to them. Seeing the naked female covered in a cloud of mist, his face turned into that of a horny monkey.

"Hahhaaha! So what do you think Naruto?" Konohamuru said as he turned back into his normal form. Only to be met with a laughing Naruto and a painful laugh emitted from Arashi.

"Ow...Ow…okay Naruto…don't give in or the young beautiful Tsunade Jr. will beat you to a pulp like me" Arashi groaned as he stood up. "Well before anything bad happens….we need to see Tsunade…."

"Welcome back Naruto" A familiar voice said not too far away from the blond haired hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Turning around he smiled even brighter as he saw his old friend and sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake was Team Seven's old squad leader. He is a very wise man, had white hair and a deep philosophical black eye that always seemed to be exposed while his left eyes was always covered by his head band. Looking at the mask that had always covered his sensei's face, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was under it that made Kakashi keep it hidden.

"Oh! Hey Kakashi I got you something!" Naruto yelled as he reached into his back pocket and took out Jiraiya's latest novel Make Out Peak.

"No way! Is…that…Make Out Peak!?" Kakashi said as he looked at it.

"Yep the first issue of the new series…it's quite boring but I know you like it!" Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi's drooling face.

"So my opponents will be…both Naruto and Sakura. Hey Arashi" Kakashi said as he hopped into the room. Arashi only nervously smiled as he saw the gleam in Kakashi's eyes.

"So…you're just going to disappear and read that book?" Arashi said as he held his head.

"Yup. See you at the training grounds bye" Kakashi said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

**Anyway Read and review show the love to have some people follow and like the story. I can't wait to write about Naruto and Sakura's battle! Hey maybe I'll throw Arashi in there to watch over the two. Hahahaha. So see you later my readers! Make it to 5 reviews and I'll get chapter 3 out by the end of the day! The more reviews the more I can write! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Love is a Book_

A fan fiction written by Akimoto Kikkawa

Summary: The story follows the tails of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Arashi Suzuki. The tale takes place during Part II of the Naruto story, Naruto has returned from training with Jiraiya but has also brought home a new friend.

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan based work of fiction, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is all owned by the rightful owner and producers, anime and manga as well. I do not own any of the characters except for Arashi Suzuki and the Suzuki family. Please support the official release.**

**Warning: The following is rated M for Mature. Strong use of language, drugs, alcohol, tobacco, suggestive themes, brief nudity, graphic scenes as well and lemon in the future. In this chapter however there is no lemon but a scene in which one of the three main characters plays through his head. You have been warned.**

Chapter 3: First mission. Rescue Gaara! Part 1

Naruto smiled as he entered the training ground. Standing by his side was Sakura Haruno, looking back Naruto and Sakura began to remember their time with their first training mission with Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alright show me how far you've come. After all you wouldn't give up on your Sasuke…the rules are the same of the first day I don't care how you do it just get the bells away from me!" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Wow….Naruto and Sakura look as if they aren't going to hold back…same with Kakashi…" Arashi said as he stood by the side line smiling. He couldn't believe what was happening, Kakashi had uncovered his left eye exposing the scar and the sharigan.

"You're right Arashi, they won't be holding back…Naruto and Sakura are one of the best students Kakashi has ever had." Jiraiya said as he looked at him from his tree.

The sun began to set as the battlefield was covered in broken pieces of tree limbs, splintered wood from the training dummies, pieces of earth cracked and turned upright. Looking at the blond hair ninja Arashi couldn't help but smile as he saw how much Naruto has improved by.

"Naruto…there's no way we can beat Kakashi-Sensei….with his Sharigan it seems impossible…" Sakura said looking at her fellow friend. Both of them seem to be out of breath and nearly out of chakra as well. "I think we better come up with a plan in order to beat him" She said as she looked all around them.

"I think I got it!" Naruto said, smiling bright as he flashed his big goofy face at his friend. "Kakashi-Sensei's Sharigan sees all right? Then we use that to our advantage!" He said.

"What are you getting at Naruto?" Sakura said as she looked at her friend.

"Just listen to me." Naruto said as he leaned in close to Sakura. He began to whisper some sort of plan into her ear. Suddenly Arashi notice a smile appear on Sakura's face, unaware of what was going to happen.

"Alright….I got it. Ready?" Sakura said, suddenly the sun had dipped behind the trees turning the surroundings a golden orange red tint. Suddenly the two of them disappeared into the woods causing Arashi, Tsunade, Shinzune, and Jiraiya to follow in pursuit.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled just as the four of them arrived in time to see an army of Narutos surrounding a worn out Kakashi.

"Your shadow clones never ceases to amaze me." Kakashi said as he began to fight the army of shadow clones.

The sun had finally set turning the surroundings a deep dark blue tint. Suddenly as both Sakura and Naruto were walking through the forest, Arashi noticed something off in the distance. "Genjutsu? Is Kakashi really going to be using that?" He asked Tsunade.

"Apparently so…let's see how they go about this." Replied the fifth Hokage smiling. She apparently looked very pleased by the amount of progress her best student has gained during the past two years ever since Naruto had left with Jiraiya to begin his training.

At the Chunnin Exams Tsunade was even more pleased that Sakura had defeated her final opponent Arashi at the final round. Even though Arashi was defeated he was still given the rank of Chunnin but was soon after promoted to Jounin. Those memories brought a smile to both Arashi and Tsunade as they watched the two.

Suddenly Arashi realized just how much time had passed while walking down memory lane as he saw both Naruto and Sakura jumping in the air heading straight for Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi! That book's ending stinks!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly Arashi notice Kakashi covering his ears with a look of dread filling his face, he could hear Kakashi screaming no just as Naruto gave away the entire book to Kakashi's Sharigan.

"Well looks like they acquired the bells." Arashi said smiling as he turned around. "Time to eat and sleep." He said as he began to walk away.

**Anyway Read and review show the love to have some people follow and like the story. I can't wait to write squad seven's first mission! This was just the battle, and boy oh boy am I going to have a wild run with the Gaara retrieval arc!**


End file.
